


for the future or the things to come

by trilobites



Series: the day the sun fell [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Embarrassment, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilobites/pseuds/trilobites
Summary: Miya Atsumu corners his insecurities and shoots them dead, like a proper adult ought to.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: the day the sun fell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652905
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136





	for the future or the things to come

Miya Atsumu was twenty-three years old. In spite of this fact, he didn’t know how to hold his liquor. So he sat at the low table in front of Hinata’s futon and nursed his first can of beer while Hinata drank from his own can like he’d been a fish in another life. He had mentioned something to Atsumu about a fish once—something about wanting to combine with it like they did in Dragonball. Honestly, weird, but Atsumu could even understand that much. What was really the kicker here was how Hinata’s face didn’t change color even one bit and how his eyes had stayed remarkably focused.

“Hey, did you combine with that fish after all?”

Hinata turned, eyes round over the rim of the beer can. Another sip, swallow, the clank of a can against the coaster on the table. Hinata licked his lips. “What fish?”

“Y’know, the one that was gonna make you two meters.”

“Oh, that.” Hinata’s face finally did turn pink, but it wasn’t because of the drinks, just an embarrassment that reared its head at the strangest times. Atsumu didn’t get it. “That was Lucifer Dogfish. And I didn’t combine with it.”

Then Hinata went quiet. There was a sudden uncertainty in his expression, and well, Atsumu couldn’t exactly make a joke out of that, could he? So he sat there and said nothing while Hinata gathered his thoughts. It was nighttime, even if it was hard to make out the stars in the big inkblot sky, and there was nowhere to rush to just yet. If Hinata was getting contemplative, then there had to be a good reason behind it. Atsumu would wait to find out what that reason was.

“Sorry. I know this is kind of no fun, and after I said that we could watch a movie.”

“S’not like you made the power go out.”

The plan had been to watch a movie on Hinata’s widescreen monitor. Atsumu had a TV, but Hinata’s apartment was closer to the Jackals’ gym. In the middle of watching a house attached to a quarter million balloons fly up into space, the TV screen had blacked out and the power in the building followed soon after. Even outside Hinata’s veranda window, the usual lights of the city had gone dark. Only the pale moonlight filtered in and cast a silvery sheen on whatever it touched. Hinata had brought out an emergency lamp, and they’d stayed sitting around it while they waited for the electricity to come back.

“So, is this where you tell me that you’re a melancholy drunk and cry into my chest with your woes or something? ‘Cause I don’t think I can handle waterworks.”

The line of Hinata’s mouth wavered with amusement, and he laughed quietly. “You’re not very funny, Atsumu-san. But you still make me laugh. Thank you. I feel a little better now.”

“What? I’m not tryin’ to be funny!”

Hinata tilted his head. “But you always bring up your Kansai heritage and do a routine whenever you see people from your high school. So I thought you were doing it on purpose.”

Atsumu had to stop himself from clutching at his head and sinking into regret. He frowned and clicked his tongue, but didn’t give any answer otherwise. Hinata didn’t seem to mind, though. He just went back to finishing off the can in front of him, the worries from just a moment ago nowhere to be seen.

Back-handed compliment aside, that should have been the end of that. Atsumu didn’t know how to do things like gracefully offer comfort or reassurance, so it was actually a lucky break that whatever Hinata had been fretting over was put aside for now. In spite of that, he was still curious. He didn’t even know who he was these days.

“Was something bothering you?”

Why? Are you going to listen to my woes and let me cry into your chest, Atsumu-san?” Hinata was always so fucking cheeky. As if Atsumu would ever back down.

“Try me.”

Hinata started tracing the pop-top with the tip of his index finger, blunt and thick with the nails trimmed short. Atsumu stared at the motion, at the slanted shadows it cast along the smooth surface of Hinata’s face. “I’ve been having these dreams lately,” he said. “They’re so vivid, and I could swear that the things that happen in the dream have happened to me before.”

“What kind of dreams?”

Hinata paused, turning so still that Atsumu wondered if time had stopped altogether. His profile was half cast in darkness, and he looked forward but seemed to see nothing. “I’m flying. I have wings, but they’re not that strong yet. But something bad happens, and I lose them. I think I fall, for a long time, but I never find out where I fell to.”

Atsumu took a deep breath. He hardly ever dreamed, and if he did, they involved things like seeing someone in their underwear or all of his eyebrow hairs falling out at once—so technically, nightmares. Nothing so significant or poetic like this. “Sounds freakin’ weird,” he said, before thinking better of his words and adding, more softly, “Are you scared of it?”

“No.” Even though he said that, Hinata’s brow was furrowed. Even Atsumu could tell that meant he was lying. This was definitely where he should have been offering comfort. Damn. He really didn’t know how to do that.

“Y’know…dreams can be scary, but if you ask me, the things that can happen in the real life are way scarier.” And now he’d started talking. Great. He couldn’t stop there. “Like, you can dream about losin’ a game, and you wake up in a cold sweat. But it’s easily way worse when you lose an actual game and start wondering whether you can ever win another one again.”

Hinata looked up at him. “Atsumu-san, you get scared of things?” His disbelief was genuine. Atsumu could have choked. What exactly was Atsumu to this monster?

“I’m a person, too, you know!” he squawked. “I mean, everyone has things they’re scared of! Even if it’s only sometimes! Like, really really sometimes!” Loath as he was to admit it, there were a number of things that had scared Atsumu over the years: the time he thought he’d torn his rotator cuff, when he’d nearly lost his Giba signature in the move out of his childhood home in Hyogo, upon realizing that he could and had to face this world alone without his brother beside him.

“But what I’d really be scared of is not getting to live exactly the way I wanted to.”

Hinata’s stare became piercing, the way it did when he tracked a ball flying across the court and declared that he’d be the one to touch it first. That stare slowly melted away and revealed a smile, warm and cutting and wide. The intensity in his gaze hadn’t gone away one bit. “That’s the same for me, too,” Hinata said. Had he ever looked at Atsumu like that before? His nape tingled like he’d been shocked.

“Oh.” Atsumu shakily put his drink down on the table, because Hinata was coming closer, and he didn’t want to stop him. Maybe he should have wanted to stop him; maybe Hinata was drunk, and he wasn’t thinking things through as he put a hand on Atsumu’s shoulder. He was looking at him so hungrily. Atsumu swallowed. “Are you going to kiss me?”

“Do you want me to?”

Atsumu nodded. It made Hinata’s smile soften, and his other hand traveled up to cradle the side of Atsumu’s face. His heart thudded hard in his chest.

“You’re really greedy for a mortal,” he murmured.

Atsumu had no idea why he said that or what he meant by it, but Hinata was leaning in close—close enough that Atsumu could feel his breath against his cheek. So he forgot about asking Hinata anything at all and leaned down to close the rest of the distance between their lips. At first their kissing was only the simple press of lips. Then Hinata licked at the seam of his mouth, and Atsumu was helpless but to shiver and let him in. His tongue was slick and hot, and it filled his entire mouth. He moaned around it and sucked on the tip. Hinata’s hand tightened on Atsumu’s shoulder. The warmth in the touch spread as heat through his entire body, and Atsumu’s head was spinning.

When Hinata finally pulled back and looked up at him, desire and excitement were written all over his face. “Fuck. Fuck.” The words were as much of a shock as the situation itself was; Hinata hardly ever swore. “You’re being really good right now, aren’t you? It’s okay to be a little difficult.”

Atsumu’s cheeks burned. Good? He wasn’t trying to be anything. The approval in Hinata’s gaze made him think that maybe he should have been, though. It was startling. He didn’t do things like seek out approval, much less find fulfillment in it.

“The hell?” Atsumu scowled at Hinata and pushed him onto his back before climbing on top of him to press him down with his whole weight. Hinata shuddered and spread his legs wide to bracket Atsumu’s hips. It only occurred to him after the fact that this was probably considered being difficult, which was apparently what Hinata wanted from him. Fuck it.

“I’m not being good. Or bad. Or difficult, or whatever,” he argued, feeling stupidly petulant about the matter.

“Okay.” Hinata’s voice was calm and reassuring. It irritated Atsumu. He didn’t need to be soothed. “Do you not like that?”

Atsumu thought about it. His face was still hot. Why was he so worked up? Hadn’t it felt good to have Hinata’s whole attention fixed on him? The approval there had made him burn up inside. “No,” he croaked. “I think, I do.”

“Wow,” Hinata breathed. “You’re so cute, Atsumu-san.”

“What?” Did he have to call him that right now of all times?

“You’re really cute.” Hinata kissed the tip of his nose. “If you don’t like something, you have to tell me, okay? I’ll stop.”

“Okay.”

That was how Atsumu was being kissed again, with tongue and teeth and breathy gasps every time they found an angle that felt especially good. Hinata’s hands were everywhere. Touching his face, then brushing down the short hairs along his nape before he pulled up the back of Atsumu’s shirt to stroke his skin underneath. His cock throbbed, and he couldn’t help himself from grinding against Hinata’s hip. Of course, Hinata matched his motions by grinding up against him. Atsumu panted into his mouth until he couldn’t kiss anymore. He buried his face into the crook of Hinata’s neck instead, let Hinata cling to his shoulders and moan. His head grew hazy, and all he wanted to do was listen to this, to chase this pleasure mounting inside him.

“Shouyou-kun.” He was hard now. So hard. Hinata was hard, too. Even though the layers of clothes he felt it. “What are we—um, gonna…?”

Hinata’s mouth pressed a wet kiss to his ear. Atsumu shuddered. “Hmm I want to fuck you.”

Atsumu’s heart was in his throat. There it was, that word again. Hinata was actually a pervert. Either that or Atsumu had just missed all the cues up until now. Either way, what the hell.

“I’ve, uh, never.” He trailed off. At this rate, he was going to go soft.

“That’s okay.” Hinata got up on his elbows, and Atsumu shifted to give him room. His hair was mussed, his shirt wrinkled down the front from where Atsumu had been on top of him. Still, his eyes were wide and clear as he studied Atsumu. In the dim lighting, he looked even a little threatening. “Your thighs are nice. I think it’d be really easy to fuck them. Does that work?”

“Fuck.” Hinata holding him down, slicking up his legs and thrusting in between them. Atsumu repeated, “Fuck.”

“‘Fuck’ as in ‘yes’ or ‘fuck’ as in ‘no’?”

“Yes,” he answered immediately.

The corner of Hinata’s mouth turned up. He grabbed Atsumu by the ears and pulled him in for a chaste kiss. “Really, really good,” he cooed. Then he got out from beneath Atsumu and took a bottle from the cabinet near the futon. It was full of an opaque liquid that sloshed every time Hinata turned it in his hands. Lube. This was really happening.

Atsumu pulled his pants down—first halfway, before reconsidering and kicking them off altogether. The cool air hit his skin and made him break out into goosebumps, and his cock had gone soft from inattention. Hinata was watching his every motion in the meanwhile. He had also taken his pants off. His own cock was still half hard, though, and the hem of his t-shirt hung over it. The contrast of the white fabric against Hinata’s skin was distracting. Atsumu stared.

“You’re staring.”

Atsumu stopped staring, but the damage was done. “Yeah, so what?”

“You should help me if you’re going to stare so hard. Here, give me your hand.” Atsumu did, and Hinata held onto his fingers as he shook the bottle and squeezed lube into Atsumu’s hand. The liquid was cold and viscous. Hinata’s grip was warm around his wrist. He pulled Atsumu’s slicked-up hand towards him. “Why don’t you get me properly hard so I can fuck you?”

“Oh, uh, yeah, okay.” Atsumu lifted up the hem of Hinata’s t-shirt with his free hand and wrapped his fingers around Hinata’s cock. Then he repositioned himself so he was kneeling closer to Hinata. The angle wasn’t so hard on his wrist this way, and it was easy to start stroking Hinata in a steady rhythm. They were both breathing hard; the sound of it was loud in Atsumu’s ears in the absence of even the electric hum of the fridge. Atsumu would have been embarrassed at his eagerness, but under the cover of darkness, it felt safe to so openly desire this. He could let himself watch Hinata swell in his hand and memorize the quiet grunts falling from Hinata’s lips.

“It’s cute how you’re working so hard,” he said, voice hitching. “You always work hard for me, though.” His face was flushed and his lips kiss-swollen. Atsumu didn’t want this to end. He leaned down to kiss Hinata and swirl the flats of their tongues together.

“I want you to fuck me now,” Atsumu whispered.

“Okay, I will.”

Atsumu lay facedown on the futon first. He waited in anticipation for the cold squirt of liquid on his thighs, but it never came. Hinata poured it into his hand before rubbing the warmed-up lube over Atsumu’s skin. He pushed Atsumu’s legs together and climbed atop of him. The material of Hinata’s shirt draped over the bare skin of his back.

“Keep yourself like this, okay?”

“Duh.” So he said, but he couldn’t put any heat into it. He could only lie there as Hinata pushed his cock in between his thighs. Atsumu clutched at the pillow beneath him. The feeling of Hinata, hot and stiff, was strange on his thighs, but he didn’t dislike it. Better question was, would Hinata even be able to get off like this? Atsumu pressed his thighs together more firmly.

Atsumu got his answer when Hinata moaned, loud and broken. There was none of his usual restraint when he started fucking Atsumu in earnest. The slick friction of Hinata’s cock dragging against the skin of his inner thighs brought him more pleasure than he’d expected. His moans joined Hinata’s, commingling in the room with the slapping of their skin and the rustle of the futon cover.

The breath was getting knocked out of Atsumu, because of course, Hinata was a professional athlete, too. One who worked his body hard and had grown strong for it. He looked down at Hinata’s hand on his wrist, the thickness of his knuckles and palm. To think, he’d been so small the first time that Atsumu had seen him, and now he was holding him in place like this. It was hard to believe that this was what they’d become.

“Fuck, I think I’m going to come. Can I come on you?”

“Shouyou-kun, please,” he gasped. He was hard again. His cock throbbed, and all he had was short bursts of pressure on the underside every time Hinata shoved in between his thighs.

“Oh, you sound good.” Hinata mouthed at Atsumu’s neck and his stubble rubbed up rough against his skin. “Keep making noises like that. I’ll really come on you then.”

Atsumu felt compelled to do as he said, even though there had been nothing coercive about it. He opened his mouth and said again, “Shouyou-kun, please. I want you to! You can use me how you want!”

Hinata did. He held Atsumu’s head down against the pillow and reapplied the lube—cold and straight from the bottle. Atsumu whimpered. His mind was reeling, but Hinata was fucking him into the mattress, praising him for his obedience. “You’re so big and strong, but you’ll still let me use you like this.”

“Yes, yes!”

That was all Hinata needed. He thrust into him, pace desperate, until he cried out, “Atsumu-san, I’m coming!” His cum splattered over Atsumu’s thighs, making a total mess of him. Afterwards, he collapsed on top of Atsumu and panted as he caught his breath. It only took him a moment, though, because apparently, Hinata Shouyou was tireless in bed as much as he was on the court. Atsumu was being turned over onto his back, and Hinata’s eyes immediately went to his hardened cock. He couldn’t even feel self-conscious for how badly he wanted to be touched.

“Please, Shouyou-kun. I need to come.”

“Okay. I’ll make you feel good,” he promised.

True to his word, Hinata didn’t tease. He lubed up his hand and jerked Atsumu off roughly, rubbing the head of his cock with his thumb and spreading around the pre-cum beading at the slit. Atsumu choked. His toes curled. He felt his orgasm build rapidly, and his eyes clenched shut as he came sobbing out Hinata’s name into the darkness.

* * *

In the end, the lights didn’t come back on until the crack of dawn. It didn’t really matter, though. The evening moon and late night breeze from the veranda window cracked open were more than enough to keep him and Hinata company. Hinata had brought the emergency lamp with them to the bathroom and laughed into his hand when Atsumu complained about the cold water while rinsing off his thighs.

“Will you stay the night?” he’d asked. The question wasn’t so weird, considering what they’d just done, but there had been a hint of longing in Hinata’s eyes. Atsumu knew then that he really was scared. So he’d gathered his face in his hands and kissed him as gently as he knew how.

“Yeah, I’ll stay. Lend me a toothbrush?”

Hinata had no shirts that fit over Atsumu’s shoulders, so he went without one and crossed his arms over his chest to fend off Hinata from touching it every three minutes. “You’re just very broad,” he insisted. Atsumu blushed remembering how he’d mentioned that during sex, too. A total pervert. He really had missed the cues, after all.

“Hey, you’re a pervert, right?”

“Huh? I thought it was natural to want to touch someone you like?” Hinata propped his head up and looked down at him. “Are you a prude, Atsumu-san?”

Maybe it was the darkness, or maybe he’d been desensitized to this level of embarrassment after having his thighs fucked. In either case, Hinata’s words didn’t seem like much of a revelation. They just emboldened Atsumu to reach up and tweak his nose. “You’re askin’ for trouble.”

Hinata stuck his tongue out, before he lay back down. Atsumu pulled him into his arms without warning. He felt Hinata staring up at him questioningly, but Atsumu didn’t open his eyes.

“Just stay there. I’ll let you touch my chest, even,” he said.

Hinata didn’t take him up on his offer, but neither did he pull away. Instead, he nestled against Atsumu and wrapped an around his waist. He really was warm like the sun. Atsumu tugged the blanket up around them and listened as Hinata’s breathing slowed into something calm and steady, the relief of sleep. He wasn’t sure what he could do about nightmares or the fears that Hinata harbored in secret from those around him. All he could do was stay here because he’d been asked to, and be there when Hinata woke to a new day once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end. This was my hand at trying to understand Atsumu's mind. I hope you will check back for further installments in this series. The title is taken from "Love" by Lana Del Rey and is meant to be a part of this entire lyric: "It doesn't matter if I'm not enough / For the future or the things to come."


End file.
